Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shield to protect an automobile wheel while cleaning the tire, and more specifically, to an adjustable, disposable shield.
2. Description of Prior Art
Protective shields for vehicle wheels are not new to the automobile industry. When a tire-cleaning chemical is applied to a tire, and more particularly, the application of a spray-on tire cleaner or dressing, the result is an overspray or coating on the wheel or hubcap. This resulting overspray or coating may cause damage to the wheel or hubcap due to the chemicals contained therein, and may also look very unsightly.
Several types of wheel shields have been invented, but many are cumbersome and expensive to manufacture. U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,630, issued to Tucker, discloses a flexible lip for attaching the shield to the wheel rim, with a welded handle, all of which would be expensive to manufacture and cumbersome to use. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,524,972, issued to Cailor, and 4,874,206, issued to Sampson, are other examples of wheel shields that are bulky, expensive, cumbersome, and are not adjustable. U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,191, issued to Farmer, discloses a wheel protector that is adjustable, but if the protector were to be stored flat, or folded, it would have to be re-sized at each use and, depending upon the finished size desired, would prove to be cumbersome.
Therefore, there is a need for a very inexpensive, simple, adjustable, and disposable shield to protect a wheel from a cleaner or resulting overspray when cleaning a vehicle tire.
The present invention is a wheel shield, or flat disk, made of inexpensive, lightweight cardboard or paperboard. The outside diameter is the approximate size of the largest automobile wheel. Beginning at the outer edge, there are five perforated concentric circles, each smaller than the first and equally spaced from each other. When one of these perforated circles is torn or cut away, the result is a smaller shield adjusted for a smaller wheel diameter. With the series of five perforated concentric circles, the diameter of the shield may be reduced to fit smaller-sized wheel diameters. A smaller or larger shield can be produced to accommodate an infinite number of wheel sizes.
A perforated circle in the center of the shield may be removed to accommodate a protruding four-wheel-drive front axle. Located between the smallest perforated outer circle and the inner circle are three cuts that form a xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shape, or a base and two legs, forming a push-out tab, or handle. The shield is held in place against the wheel by holding the handle with one hand while applying cleaner to the tire with the other hand.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are:
(a) to provide a wheel shield which will protect a wheel from a coating of harmful chemicals or overspray when applying a cleaner or dressing to a vehicle tire;
(b) to provide a wheel shield which is simple to use;
(c) to provide a wheel shield which is easily portable from one tire to another;
(d) to provide a wheel shield which can be used for various sizes of wheels;
(e) to provide a wheel shield which is very inexpensive to manufacture; and
(f) to provide a wheel shield which is disposable.
Further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing detailed description.